


1DDay

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>są przygotowania do 1DDay i Harry chce poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności (w gatkach i koszulce) i śmiejąc się z niego podchodzi Niall (jego chłopak) i zaczyna się do niego od tyłu dobierać. I niech będzie bardzo +18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1DDay

 - Gdzie Hazz? – spytał Niall, wchodząc do garderoby.  
               Liam i Louis wylegiwali się na długiej kanapie, a Zayn siedział na krześle przed lustrem, pozwalając, by Lou poprawiła mu włosy. Payne podniósł głowę, odrywając wzrok od telefonu komórkowego, kiedy spojrzał na Nialla.  
 - Wyszedł – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Po tym, jak powiedzieli nam, że zostały dwie godziny do wejścia na żywo, stwierdził, że musi popracować nad swoimi zdolnościami czy coś.  
               Niall skinął powoli głową, zagryzając wargi. Przez chwilę stał niepewnie w progu, wahając się.  
 - Lepiej nie wychodźcie stąd przez jakiś czas – wypalił szybko, rumieniąc się i, nim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
 -&-  
  
               Znalazł Harry’ego na planie. Otoczony kamerami, siedział przy dziecięcym kole garncarskim, ubrany w czarne bokserki i rozpiętą białą koszulę, odsłaniającą jego tatuaże i odznaczające się mięśnie brzucha. Jego dłonie ubrudzone były pomarańczową gliną, a między brwiami pojawiła się pionowa kreska, gdy w skupieniu przyglądał się swojej pracy.  
               Niall oblizał wargi, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Harry wyglądał gorąco. Nieprzyzwoicie gorąco. Zagryzał dolną wargę, raz po raz przejeżdżając po niej różowym, ślizgim językiem, mięśnie jego rąk poruszały się rytmicznie pod skórą, a myśli Nialla z sekundy na sekundy stawały się tak samo brudne, jak dłonie Harry’ego.  
               Chłopak był tak zaabsorbowany tym, co tworzył, raz po raz schylając się, by zamoczyć szczupłe palce w misce z wodą, że nawet nie zauważył Nialla, który podchodził do niego wolnym krokiem, z powoli twardniejacą erekcją. Stanął za nim, pochylając się, a Harry zesztywniał, czując na karku gorący oddech Nialla.  
 - Och, to ty – powiedział, uśmiechając się, gdy zerknął na niego przez ramię. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie.  
               Blondyn w odpowiedzi przesunął ustami po szyi Harry’ego, który westchnął, przechylając głowę w bok, dając mu większy dostęp. Wargi Nialla pieściły skórę chłopaka, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze w dół jego ciała i wywołując ciche sapnięcia, zwłaszcza, gdy Niall wyssał władczą malinkę tuż pod uchem Harry’ego.  
 - Co… – zaczął Harry, gdy Niall zsunął nieco koszulę z jego ramienia, przygryzając jego skórę. – C-co robisz? – Głos chłopaka zadrżał, kiedy poczuł zimne opuszki palców na swoim nagim brzuchu.  
 - Cii, Hazz – szepnął Niall wprost do jego ucha, przygryzając delikatnie płatek.  
               Chłopak pochylił się nad nim bardziej, dociskając się do pleców Harry’ego. Jego lewa dłoń została na napiętych mięśniach brzucha Harry’ego, gdy druga powędrowała w górę, przesuwając się po długiej szyi, by pogłaskać policzek chłopaka i przejechać opuszkami po jego wargach. Harry otworzył usta w tym samym momencie, chwytając między zęby w palec Nialla i ssąc go mocno. Blondyn jęknął na to doznanie, przesuwając lewą dłoń do sutków Harry’ego, ściskając je boleśnie.  
               Usta Harry’ego obejmowały szczelnie jego palec, a język wirował wokół niego, i to było po prostu  _zbyt_  gorące.  
 - Mój Boże, Harry – sapnął Niall, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. –  _Chcę_  cię. Chcę cię _teraz, tutaj, już.  
_                Harry jęknął, wypuszczając z ust palec Nialla, który teraz lśnił od jego śliny. Dłonie Harry’ego wciąż tkwiły w glinie, gdy jego chłopak wypychał do przodu biodra, obdarzając jego szyję tysiącami małych malinek.  
 -  _Pragnę cię, Harry_.  
               Dłonie Nialla zacisnęły się na jego przedramionach, drapiąc skórę. Harry zostawił w spokoju kubek, który starał się uformować i pozwolił, by blondyn zdarł z niego koszulę, rzucając ją gdzieś na bok. Podczas gdy usta Nialla były zajęte pieszczeniem szyi Harry’ego, jego palce co chwilę zaciskały się na twardych sutkach, wywołując jęki młodszego chłopaka. Niall przesunął jedną z dłoni w dół, zahaczając kciukiem o gumkę bokserek, zaciskając palce na twardej erekcji Harry’ego przez materiał majtek. Harry wypchnął biodra w górę, domagając się więcej dotyku, a jego powieki były zaciśnięte, a usta szeroko otwarte, gdy dyszał cicho.  
               Niall ściskał i przesuwał palcami po naprężonym penisie Harry’ego, wciąż ukrytym w ciemnym materiale bokserek, który stawał się coraz bardziej wilgotny od preejakulantu.  
 - Więcej – wychrypiał Harry. – Błagam, Ni… Więcej.  
               Chłopak zacisnął dłoń w pięść w aksamitnych lokach Harry’ego, odciągając jego głowę do tyłu, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego w gwałtownym, brutalnym pocałunku. Harry jęknął w jego usta, gdy Niall w końcu wsunął dłoń pod bokserki, oplatając palcami nabrzmiałego penisa.  
               Ich języki splatały się w nieskoordynowanym tańcu, a zęby uderzały o siebie brutalnie, gdy starali się przejąć dominację nad drugą osobą. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę Nialla, wywołując cichy syk z jego strony; jego brudna dłoń oplotła kark blondyna, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.  
 - Czujesz… – zaczął Niall, chwytając łapczywie powietrze po pocałunku. – Czujesz jaki jestem twardy… twardy dla ciebie, Harry – wyszeptał, dociskając swoje krocze do nagich pleców chłopaka.  
               Harry spojrzał w jego pociemniałe z pożądania tęczówki i obrócił się szybko, opadając przed nim na kolana, rozpinając szybko rozporek. Zsunął jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami i zacisnął palce wokół podsawy grubego penisa, na co Niall stęknął przeciągle. Chłopak przesunął językiem po żółędziu, a potem nagle wziął całego członka do buzi, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Niallem.  
 - O mój Boże – sapnął Niall, wsuwając palce w loki Harry’ego.  
               Harry poruszał szybko głową, ssąc mocno penisa Nialla, zasysając policzki i wypuszczając go raz po raz, by znów wziąć go głęboko, na tyle głęboko, by główka uderzyła w tylną ścianę jego gardła, powodując krztuszenie się. Jego wargi były różowe i wyraźnie nabrzmiałe, a po brodzie spływała mu strużka śliny, gdy docisnął język do wystającej żyły w podstawie penisa Nialla, wywołując kolejny głośny jęk. Gdy jego usta wypuściły członka chłopaka z obscenicznie głośnym dźwiękiem, Harry wstał z klęczek, całując go mocno, przerywając tylko na chwilę po to, by zjąć z niego zbędną koszulkę. Przesunął brudnymi dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Nialla, którym wstrząsnęły przejmne dreszcze. Opuchnięte usta Harry’ego wytyczyły ścieżkę od jego pępka, przez klatkę piersiową, gdzie zatrzymały się na krótko, by possać jego twarde sutki, przygryzając każdy z nich, by potem przesunąć się w górę, liżąc poruszające się jabłko Adama i wycisnąć kilka czerwonych znaków pod jego uchem. Wbił paznokcie w biodra Nialla, ciągnąc zębami płatek jego ucha.  
 -  _Pieprz mnie, Horan_.  
               Niall jęknął. Sprawnie obrócił Harry’ego, popychając go na stolik, z którego zleciało niebiesko-różowe, zabawkowe koło garncarskie i gwałtownym ruchem zsunął z jego bokserki. Opadł na kolana, rozchylając jego pośladki i przesunął językiem po pierścieniu mięśni, zdobywając zduszony jęk. Jego język wirował przy wejściu Harry’ego, powoli wsuwając się i wysuwając, podczas gdy jego dłonie masowały pośladki chłopaka.  
 - N-Ni… Niall… – szeptał w kółko Harry, dysząc głośno.  
               Blondyn odsunął się, bez ostrzeżenia wsuwając w Harry’ego dwa palce. Chłopak odrzucił głowę w tył, krzycząc głośno, jeszcze bardziej wypychając w stronę Nialla swój tyłek. Palce Nialla poruszały się sprawnie, rozciągając go i raz po raz uderzając w prostatę, zdobywając tym samym jęki i wiązankę przekleństw.  
 - Boże… Kurwa, Niall… Weź mnie, weź mnie  _teraz_.  
               Trzy palce Nialla, które chłopak wsunął już w Harry’ego, poruszały się w nim jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, zanim wyjął je i wstał, klepiąc go mocno w pośladek, zostawiając czerwony ślad w kształcie dłoni.  
               Chłopak wszedł w niego mocno i obaj sapnęli na to odczucie. Dłonie Nialla zacisnęły się na przedramionach Harry’ego; ich twarze były spocone, a z półotwartych, nabrzmiałych ust uciekały westchnięcia i jęki, gdy Niall poruszał biodrami, wchodząc w Harry’ego mocno i gwałtownie, prawie za każdym razem uderzając prosto w prostatę. Spletli palce, ściskając swoje dłonie, a po pomieszczeniu roznosił się dźwięk ciała uderzającego o ciało i ich wymieszane, zachrypnięte głosy.  
 - Niall… Ja muszę… muszę… – sapnął Harry, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń.  
 - W porządku Harry – mruknął Niall, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do spoconych pleców chłopaka. – Ja też…  
               Harry krzyknął głośno, gdy Niall poruszył biodrami i doszedł mocno na swoim brzuchu, dysząc ciężko; jego nogi drżały niebezpiecznie, gdy blondyn wykonywał krótkie, szybkie pchnięcia, zaciskając wargi.  
 - Jeszcze… chwila… O mój Boże… Jesteś tak cholernie… ciasny… Harry! – Niall ugryzł jego ramię, dochodząc w nim.  
               Ich nierówne oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, gdy stali tak przez chwilę, próbując uspokoić bijące w szaleńczym rytmie serca. Ich ciała były oblane potem i spermą i były brudne od gliny, włosy przykleiły się do czoła i kiedy Niall wysunął swojego zwiotczałego już penisa z wnętrza Harry’ego, chłopak uśmiechnął się, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
 - To było… – Oblizał wargi, uśmiechając się. – Niesamowite. Ale…  
 - Ale? – spytał Niall, unosząc brwi.  
 - Ale zniszczyłeś mój kubek, Ni!


End file.
